pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Marianne James
Marianne Gandolfi, called Marianne James , born 18 February 1962 in Montelimar ( Drôme ) is a songwriter, performer , guitarist and actress French . She borrowed the name "James" to his godfather Peter Jame after his death, with a nod to the jam session . Summary masquer * 1 Biography * 2 Discography * 3 Theatre * 4 Notes and references * 5 External links Biography [ edit | edit the code ] Born on 18 February 1962 in Montelimar , Marianne grew up in the family shop, Market Square, with her father Maurice chocolate pastry and nougat , his mother Jacqueline, she takes his Italian heritage and his sister Pascale, 4 years older . She takes guitar lessons at the age of 11 years at Antoine Petrucciani said "Tony", renowned jazz guitarist and father of pianist Michel Petrucciani with whom she made numerous trio sessions . Marianne James is basically a musician jazz . 15 to 23, she took advantage of her vacation to sing and to beg in the street with her sister and a friend . After creating his first band "The Swingums" in 1980 , she spent a license musicology at the Sorbonne in Paris and won first prize for singing at the Paris Conservatory. In 1981, she joined "The Goddesses Loulou" with whom she made the first part of William Sheller in Olympia . She continues to sing in the streets of Paris and Italy . From 1989 , Marianne James became known through Ulrika Maria Von Glott, the character of singer Teutonic and Nutty his show L'Ultima Recital with Véronique Vola, Helena Halevy and Ariane Cadier , which will succeed the piano . This show is created in association "The KEY" at Saint-Germain-en-Laye , during an artist residency in which Marianne James in exchange courses she gives, gets a host structure which allows it to perform on stage. This show will see nearly 1,178 performances until2002 , enabling it to win a Molière for best musical in 1999 . In parallel to the success of his show "L'ultima Recital", she gives singing lessons, accompanied by her guitar in her Paris flat in the Rue Montmartre. In 1999 , she released her first album, The Mandarins. In 2003 , it doubles the character of the Fat Lady in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban . In 2004 , she participated as a juror in the success of the show Nouvelle Star alongside Katché , Dove Attia and André Manoukian . It will continue for the 2005 seasons, 2006 and 2007 and admits that this show talent show gave it a new notoriety, allowing it to be known by the name of Marianne James and not Maria Ulrika Von Glott . In 2005 , she rides a musical show called Le Caprice Marianne. It also presents the cast of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for the role of the giant Olympe Maxime, French magic school director. It is not chosen, but it comes second to cast. required . In 2006 , release of his first album: Marianne James, an album she wants against the grain of the image that the media give her . Late 2008 , she participated in the musical inspired by the film Rabbi Jacob , the Congress Palace in Paris . On 9 January 2009 , it has on TF1 a show about musicals musicals titled Vive! She is a regular members of the show's Big heads on RTL . In 2010 , she participated in the issuance of Frédéric Lopez on France 2 , Go into the unknown . After three days of travel, it is at the heart of Indonesia , in the Banggai Archipelago where she has an appointment with Bajaus , fishing people who chose to live in a tiny village on stilts . In 2011, she headed back boards participating in the crazy adventure of an untimely visit from Copi , directed by Philippe Calvario at the Athenaeum Theatre . It is alongside Michel Fau , Sissi Duparc , Eric Guého ,Louis Arena and Sisters Perpetual Indulgence . In 2011, she became presenter on the channel Arte for Queens of Pop show. In 2013, she co-wrote with Sébastien Marnier Miss Carpenter, play directed by Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt and Steve Suissa the Left Bank theater in which she plays the lead role including Pablo Villafranca . In 2014, she presents the show Prodigies , aired December 27th on France 2 and in which are staged whiz kids in singing, music and classical dance. In 2015, she was appointed, with Stéphane Bern , for the comments of Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Austria . Discography [ edit | edit the code ] * The Mandarins ( 1999 , single) * Marianne James ( 2006 , album) Singles from the album: * Fragile * The Peoples * In my street ( 2007 ) Dubbing: Madagascar 3 : Captain Chantal Dubois Theatre [ edit | edit the code ] * 2009 : The Insatiable by Hanoch Levin , directed Guila Braoudé , Champs Elysees Studio * 2011 : An untimely visit of Copi , directed by Philippe Calvario , Theatre Beauvais, Théâtre de l'Athénée * 2013 : Miss Marianne James Carpenter and Sébastien Marnier, directed by Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt and Steve Suissa , Theatre Rive Gauche Category:1962 births